bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Live! On Stage
VeggieTales Live! On Stage was the very first VeggieTales Live! show in 2002, touring during the 2001-2002 and 2002-2003 tour seasons. Plot In VeggieTales Live!, Bob, Larry and other favorite characters like Junior Asparagus and French Peas, Jean Claude and Phillipe, recreate the best-selling video Dave and the Giant Pickle, a unique retelling of David vs. Goliath. The Veggies play the roles of David, Goliath, the Israelites and Philistines. They also recreate Josh and the Big Wall!. Amazing set design, unusual costumes (the characters don’t have arms or legs), lively musical numbers and Monty Python inspired humor make the show appealing for kids and adults. Songs *A Friend is a Friend *Big Things Too *The Promised Land *Keep Walking *The Water Buffalo Song *The Lord Has Given *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Have We Learned *Love My Lips *What a Sight! List of People That Got Interviewed *John Roman *Paul Conrad *Karen Poth Trivia *Junior's costume in the original 2002 tour was operated by Kristin Towers-Rowles. She ultimately ended up pushing a disc in her back due to wearing the 50 lbs costume so much that she never appeared onstage again until 7 years later. *A behind-the-scenes featurette of this is found on Josh and the Big Wall!. *According to an interview in the “From Screen to Stage” feature, there were some issues that arose in the first run through that involved characters’ costumes getting deflated and their mouths being taped shut in order for them to stay inflated. Larry was said to be an example of this and in some footage, Goliath was shown to have had the same problem. **There were also issues involving characters’ pupils falling off, which can be seen with Bob in the same feature. *In the audio commentary of Dave and The Giant Pickle, Mike Nawrocki mentions that Dave’s rock missed Goliath by six feet during the debut of the live show in Minneapolis. Goliath still fell down regardless. *As heard in the "From Screen to Stage" feature, Bob’s costume measures 5 feet tall, Larry’s costume measures 9 feet tall and 3 feet across, and Goliath’s costume measures 14 feet tall. *This is the only live show for several things: **The only live show that Mr. Lunt doesn’t appear in, as his costume was not yet made and he is instead seen on a giant fabric hand fan at the end of the show. **The only live show that Goliath appears in. **The only live show to recreate episodes of the show, as all other live shows onward were song compilations. Gallery VeggieTales_Live!_Logo.png|Alternate logo TentBig.GIF Battle4.GIF Buffalo.GIF LipsBig.gif JerichoBig.gif InOneBig.GIF Photo08.jpg Photo09.jpg Photo06.jpg Photo07.jpg Photo05.jpg Goliath_battle_junior.jpg 506f71825e72b.image.jpg 5249f62250c3d.image.jpg JoshLive1.JPG JoshLive2.JPG JoshLive3.JPG JoshLive4.JPG JoshLive5.JPG JoshLive6.JPG JoshLive7.JPG JoshLive8.JPG BobLive1.JPG DaveLive.JPG JoshLive9.JPG BobLarryLive1.JPG Joshlive10.JPG BobLarryLive2.JPG JoshLive11.JPG JoshLive12.JPG JoshLive13.JPG JoshLive14.JPG BobLive2.JPG FinaleLive1.JPG FinaleLive2.JPG freelance star photo.JPG The Philadelphia Inquirer Fri Feb 15 2002 .jpg Argus Leader Sun Feb 10 2002 .jpg The Tribune Mon Feb 25 2002 .jpg The Tampa Tribune Sat Mar 9 2002 .jpg The Springfield News Leader Sun Feb 24 2002 .jpg Category:Parks and Events